GleeFanfictionCast
by QuinnFabray-86
Summary: PROLOGUE : Ce cast qui nous fait tant rêver ... Nous l'adorons tous n'est ce pas ? Mais,que se passe t'il en dehors des caméras ? Nous connaissons ces personnes seulement à travers la séries . A présent,intéressons nous à leurs vie . Lea,Cory,Dianna,Naya,Heather,Darren,Chris,Amber,Jenna,Harry et encore bien d'autres . Nous allons suivre leur histoire .
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE :

_Ce cast qui nous fait tant rêver ... Nous l'adorons tous n'est ce pas ?_

_Mais,que se passe t'il en dehors des caméras ?_

_Nous connaissons ces personnes seulement à travers la séries ._

_A présent,intéressons nous à leurs vie ._

_Lea,Cory,Dianna,Naya,Heather,Darren,Chris,Amber,Jenna,Harry et encore bien d'autres ._

_Nous allons suivre leur histoire ._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : The first day.**

**POV externe**

_Le Glee cast . Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandés comment s'est passé leur premier jour ?_

_Je vous laisse découvrir toutes les surprises qui vous attendent ._

******POV Lea**

_J'étais allongée dans mon lit,en trin de dormir quand j'ouvris doucement les yeux . Je me rappelle qu'aujourd'hui était mon premier jour à Glee ._

Mais,pourquoi est ce que mon réveille n'avait pas sonné ?

Je regarda le réveil . Oh mon dieu ! Il était déjà 10h30 alors que je devais être là-bas à 10h15 !

Je sortit vite de mon lit ,j'allais dans la cuisine me préparer un café ,le bus en vitesse et alla me préparer . Une fois arrivée là bas ,il était 11h . J'allais tout de suite voir Ryan ,l'un des réalisateurs/producteurs et m'excusa de mon retard .

_Lea : Salut Ryan ,je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard ._

_Ryan : T'inquiète pas Lea ,tu n'es pas la seule à être arrivée en retard et cette journée est juste pour faire connaissance ,se répartir les loges ,et tout ça . Va te présenter au cast maintenant mais tâche à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus ._

_Lea : D'accord ,merci ._

J'allais donc me présenter aux membres du cast comme Ryan me l'avait demandé .

On forma immédiatement des petits groupes ; je me retrouvais à discuter avec Cory ,Dianna ,Naya ,Heather et Mark . On était donc en trin de discuter quand Ryan arriva .

_Ryan : Ok ,maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance ,je vais vous répartir les loges . Alors ,Cory avec Mark ,Dianna avec Lea ,Naya avec Heather …_

Et Ryan entama une longue liste . En tout cas ,j'étais contente de me retrouver avec Dianna . Elle avait l'air très gentille .

Ryan nous conseilla d'aller dès cet instant voir nos loges .

J'y alla donc ,avec Dianna . Après avoir vu tout ça ,on se mit à discuter .

_Lea : Toi tu as auditionnée pour le rôle de Quinn ,c'est ça ?_

_Dianna : Oui .Toi ,Rachel ?_

_Lea : Oui !_

_Dianna : Tu veux bien me faire entendre comment tu chantes ?_

_Lea : Bien sur ! Tu veux que je te chante quoi ?_

_Dianna : Et bien ,tu m'as l'air d'une mini Barbra Streisand alors «don't rain on my parade» ?_

_Lea : Toi ,je sens que je vais t'adorer !_

Je me mis à chanter a cappella . Je voulais vraiment montrer à Dianna ce que je vallais . A la fin de la chanson ,elle m'applaudissa .

_Dianna : Bravo ! Tu es tellement talentueuse ! Tu as chanté cette chanson comme si c'était quelque chose de facile alors que ça ne l'est pas . Félicitations !_

_Lea : Merci beaucoup ! Maintenant à toi de me faire entendre ta voix !_

_Dianna : D'accord ,quelle chanson ?_

_Lea : Je suis sûre que «hey jude» des Beatles va très bien t'aller !_

_Dianna : D'accord ._

Elle se mit à chanter et je me rendit compte du talent qu'elle avait . Elle avait une voix si douce ,si belle . J'applaudissa .

_Lea : Tu m'a impressionnée ! Tu as une voix superbe !_

_Dianna : Merci ,ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre . Surtout que je n'ai pas toujours très confiance en moi …_

_Lea : Tu devrais pourtant . Crois moi ,tu as vraiment du talent ._

_Dianna : Merci ._

_Lea : Et ,tu danse ?_

_Dianna : Oui depuis que je suis petite en fait ,je donnais des cours de danse pendant mon adolescence . J'adore danser . _

_Lea :Et bien j'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de te voir à l'oeuvre ._

_Dianna : Et toi tu danse ?_

_Lea : Pas vraiment ,moi c'est surtout le chant . C'est toute ma vie ._

_Dianna : Je n'en doute pas . Bon on va rejoindre les autres ?_

_Lea : C'est partit !_

On alla donc rejoindre les autres membres du cast puis on visita tout le studio de tournage avec Ryan .

C'était immense et impressionant .

Vers 17h ,Ryan nous annonça que nous pouvions rentrer chez nous .

Cette journée m'avait épuisée .

Mais j'avais hâte d'être à demain pour commencer le tournage !

_Alors vos avis sur ce premier chapitre ?_

_Je tient à vous prévenir que sur cette fiction ,je ne tiendrai pas compte de ce qui s'est réellement passer par exemple ,quand Cory et Lea se sont mis ensemble ,ou le couple Mark et Naya . Je créerai ma propre histoire ._

_Voilà ,bisous et merci d'avance de laisser des reviews !_


End file.
